


Skin

by Evvy29



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy29/pseuds/Evvy29
Summary: You're the older daughter of Todd Williams. A teen who rebels against her father, and protects her little sister Alice, whatever the cost. After you helped the house android, Kara escape with Alice you try and deal with Todd. That's how you end up at the DPD and meet the new android prototype, Connor, and his partner Hank.(For a better experience, clickhereto change Y/N to whatever you like to be called!)





	1. Save a life, risk another

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever published, so I hope you all like it! Please leave a comment at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think, It would help a lot!

"You fucking bitch!" Todd shouted at you as you locked the front door and blocked it with you body "Why did you help them escape?!" he asked you as he grabbed the collar of you shirt and pushed you to the door even more.

"Alice deserves to live." you sighed. "And with your high and abusive ass, she would've died one day..." you gulped as he hit you against the wood, but your eyes widened as he let you go. You fell to the ground, scared. You saw him walk upstairs. "What are you doing?" you asked weakly.

No response.

You managed to stood up, and knowing your father was going to punish you for what you did, you grabbed your phone from the coffee table, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A nice woman voice asked.

"My father, Todd Williams he-" you were shaking like a leaf "-he's gonna kill me, I know it." You stuttered as you whispered.

"Honey, where do you live?" she asked you. Her voice was as worried as yours.

"4203 North Corktown." you told her "I hear him, he's coming down the stairs!" you mumured as you tossed the phone away towards the door, hoping the lady would still hear what's going on.

"I never planned killing either of you... Not until now." he hissed, a baseball bat in his hands and murder in his eyes.

"Dad! Dad stop!" you cried out. You remembered that his gun was in the back pocket of your jeans, but you didn't want to use it. Not until it was necessary. He swung the bat in your direction, but you dodged it and ran towards the middle of the living room. He chased you and you grabbed an empty beer bottle and hit him in the head. You ran back to the door as you heared Todd swear, picked it your phone up and put it away. You really hoped that help will come to you soon.

You were brought back from your thoughts as your father hit you in the stomach with the bat. You fell on your knees with a heavy grunt. The next hit was aimed at your head. He was successfull and you fell to you side, dizziness blocking your vision.

"Any last words?" He spat.

"Fuck you.." You panted out, with anger boiling in your blood. He came closer. You didn't want to use the firearm you had, but before he planted a fatal strike on you head, you grabbed it and aimed it towards him.

_**Bang.** _

You heared a police siren from the distance. They are too late. You did it. You killed him. Tears started flowing from your eyes like a river, every inch of your body was trembling, you were glad you survived the fight, but at the same time? You lost your father. The man who cared for you. And there was no turning back.

"Open up! Detroit Police!" You heared an old man shout as he knocked on the door from the other side of the door. You wanted to unlock the door, but the pain you felt tied you to the floor. "I said open up!" Another round of knocks and shouting.

"Lieutenant, I suggest trying to open the back door. This one seems to be locked." You heared another officer's suggestion.

The back door opened. Footsteps. Everything is black. You can't seem to open your eyes.

"Is this the girl who called?" The old man asked. You felt his hand caress your shoulder.

"Correct." The younger man explained. But there was something to his voice, something.. Robotic. _Is he an android?_ "She's still alive. But she needs medical attention. She's been hit on her head and on her stomach. If she doesn't see a doctor soon her injuries might become fatal." 

_His voice is so calming._

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" The old man asked.

"Y/N.. Y/N Williams." You mumured as you tried to open your eyes. You spotted the older officer first. He had gray jaw-length hair and blue eyes. The younger man was indeed an android. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was different from the other androids though. You've never seen any android like him before.

"Well uh, hi Y/N. My name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and the android behind me is Connor." he introduced himself and the machine. "Can you get up?" he asked.

"I guess..." you thought for a second and started pulling yourself up. Hank helped you get on your feet after you sat up. "Is he dead?" You asked the two while looking at your father.

"He is." Connor told you. "But you shouldn't worry about that right now. We'll get you to a hospital to see if everything is alright with you, but after that you'll have to tell me what happened, okay?"

"Okay." you sighed, and slowly made your way to Hank's car. He held onto you until you sat in the veichle. He didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself even more.

The ride was extremely quiet. You were too shy to start talking, and mybe they were too.

______

A doctor started to look at your bruises shortly after the three of you arrived. Though she didn't find anything severe, you still had to stay there for another day or two for examination.

Once you got your own room and changed clothes you heared a soft knock on the door. You already knew who it was.

"Come in Connor!" You said, and sat up a little on your bed.

"Hi, Y/N. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better. The medicine I got does it's job."

"I don't want to bother you with everything that's happened, Y/N, but I need to know why you killed Todd." Connor said the last few word more and more quietly as he sat down beside your bed.

"It's a long story..." you sighed. But I know you won't leave until I tell you."

______

"I had to protect Alice, you know. She's so little, and based off how dad used to hit us, I was afraid that she won't make it. Kara tried to help us after she found my sister's drawings. She wanted me to go with them, but someone had to hold that prick off. He would've chased us for who knows how long. I couldn't take it anymore, Alice was in danger, I had to get her out of this. So I helped her escape with Kara." You explained.

"Who is Kara?" He asked. You wanted to tell him that she's an android, but he would go after her, it's his job to take down deviants after all.

"She's a neighbour of ours. She helps out sometimes. And last night she caught dad using Red Ice. I told her that he's hurting us when he's high and she immediately started to get us out." You lied. You always hated lying, but you had to. Alice's life was too important.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?" He was curious. He wanted to know every detail, but you couldn't let him know the whole truth.

"If I did, we would've been taken from him which is good, but I know that Alice and I would've been separated, and I couldn't risk that." you let out a long sigh.

"I'll have to investigate your house with Hank, to see if your story aligns with the evidence. So I hope you were honest with me." Deep down you knew he would find out that you lied, but it didn't bother you in the moment. The more time you buy, the farther Alice and Kara can go from here. And that was your top priority. To know they're safe.


	2. Three against the World

The nex day came. You were in good condition, but the doctor didn't want you to leave until she found someone who can take care of you. You wanted to get out of the facility so much that you told her that your mother came back to look out for you. _Another lie._ She walked you to the exit and went back to the building. _All alone. Where to go?_

You hesitated at first, but you took the first bus to the DPD. Maybe Hank and Connor could help.

"Already out, Y/N? What are you doing here?" Hank came up to you with surprise painted on his face. You needed a second to collect your thoughts, but you spoke up eventually.

"I have nowhere to go..." You said quietly. "I thought you could help. I don't want to be sent to an orphanage and I don't want my mother to show up either." You chuckled "Like she ever will..."

Hank couldn't say anything. You saw it in his eyes, he was deep in thought. You didn't want to be rude and ask for shelter at his place, but that was the only option you saw. "Can't I stay at your house? O-only until I can go back to my place, of course." You asked him eventually. And even though nervousness was eating you a bit from the inside, you still asked for one more thing. "A-and I want to help you guys! If there's a chance you encounter people like me, I want to do my best at dealing with them." You stuttered at first, but calmed down after all. "Please, Hank." you looked at him. He looked like he wanted the best for you but this whole thing involved dangers too. He wasn't some social worker, he was a police lieutenant.

"As much as I would appreciate the help I don't usually meet people like you." he let out a sigh "Even worse, I have to deal with deviants. And they're dangerous. Killing their owners and running away, and we have to chase them down with that piece of plastic you saw with me." He looked at Connor, who was currently in the break room talking to someone.

_Should I tell him? Or does he already know?_ You asked yourself. "Listen Hank, I-" You hesitated. Your hands shaking, heart heavily pounding in your chest... As much as you didn't want him to know, you didn't want to lie either. It's now or never. "I have to tell you something." You said, tears slowly starting to form in your eyes.

"What is it?" He asked. He looked like someone you could turn to when something bad happens. He was grumpy, sure, but you could see that he cared about you from the moment you two met.

"Alice..." you let out a long sigh "She's with my mother. They took off some months ago." you felt the first tears escape your eyes and you had to look away for a second. "The Alice you and Connor know... She's an android. But I love her just as much as I love my own little sister. If not even more.." You rested your back against the wall as tears started falling even more. "I know deviants have to be taken care of, but not all of them are bad!" You explained. "I know there are more androids like Alice out there, and that's why I want to help." You took a deep breath to calm yourself down. "Violence is _not_ the right option. Not against kids like her."

"I get it Y/N, but this is my job. To find deviants. Even if I think that we're on the wrong side." He sighed. He understood you. "I'll ask Fowler about the helping side. And I'll think about the other." He said.

You stepped in when he started to move and hugged him. "Thank you" is all you could say over and over again as you dug your face into his shirt and stained it with tears. He hugged back and shortly after that you let him go to talk to whoever he mentioned earlier.  
You had to deal with another thing, though. Connor couldn't find out. If he did, he'd go after them without listening.  
_Speak of the devil._ The moment he saw you he started walking towards you. You gulped a little as your eyes met his slowly approaching figure.  
"It's good to see you're okay, Y/N." He greeted you with a small, clumsy smile.

"It's good to be out." you chuckled. "I would've sneaked out of there if the doc didn't let me out today." You said. It's true. You hated hospitals. Last night was enough for you. You heared as a nearby door was shut, and you immediately turned to see where the noise came from. To your surprise, you saw Hank approaching his desk from an office. He was looking like nothing was wrong. Maybe he just closed the door with too much force? You thought. You looked to the direction he was coming from. The office had glass walls and had a name written on it. _Captain Fowler. So this was the guy Hank talked about._

"Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" Connor asked him. He looked surprised as well.

"Yeah, it was just the stupid door. Thing's loud as hell." Hank explained. "But there is a good thing too. Looks like we have a new partner, Connor. For a while only though." He said, looking at you with a smile. Your eyes lit up and a big smile curved on your face as you heard his words. So his boss let you help the two? Your heart almost escaped your chest in excitement. "Y/N will help us in some cases that involve deviants." He told Connor, who turned a bit to face you.

"I hope you know that these investigations are dangerous. It would certainly be troubling if something bad happened to you. You're irreplaceable, and young." He told you. You knew what he meant with his own professional words. _Be careful._

"I know. Hank already told me this whole thing is dangerous. But I have to pay you guys back somehow." You shrugged. "You helped me, now I have a chance to help you."

Shortly after your exchange of words Connor and Hank sat down to their desks to work. Connor looked through a lot of cases involving deviants, and found the most recent one. An android robbed a store last night. Your trio got in the car and drove to the convenience store where the incident happened.


	3. Second Chances

"Wait, what was model of the deviant again?" You asked the two who sat in the front seats of the car.

"It's an AX400. It was a housekeeper android before it became deviant." Connor told you matter-of-factly. That's when you remembered: _Kara is an AX400 too. That means Alice is there with her. And Connor's job is to hunt them down. Oh no..._

Hank looked in the rearview mirror to see your reaction. "Something the matter, Y/N?" he asked. Now that he knew about Alice he had to be careful around Connor. He didn't want to tell him what he knew, he rather waited for you to tell the android. But what he didn't know is that Alice is with Kara.

"I'm fine." You looked out the window. "Just thinking about stuff." you said quietly. You couldn't let Connor find Kara and Alice.

You stayed in the car until Hank stopped talking to a bus driver that saw the AX400. You let out a sigh as you exited the vehicle.

"We've got officers sweeping the neighbourhood in case anybody saw anything" A detective told him.

"What can I help with?" You asked them. If you saw Kara, that would be great. You could tell them where to go to lose the police.

"You can walk around the area, see if you can find the deviant. If more people are looking for it we can be more successful fiding it." Hank answered.

"Can I look into that house?" You pointed at an old building, hoping you could go alone, but Hank didn't let you do that.

"Only with Connor. We can't take any chances. What if it attacks you? He asked back. You thought he would be more supportive in finding Alice, but then again, he didn't know your sister was with Kara.

"Fine." You shrugged. "Come on Connor, let's go." You said as you grabbed the arm of the android. You let go of him when he started walking.

"Why did you want to go alone?" He asked you. You were slowly getting pissed because there was no way you could see Alice without being watched, but you didn't want Connor to know about her either, so you went on with the whole thing.

"I thought if I look into the house you could look into another, or shit I don't know!" you raised your voice, but sighed and calmed down. "Hank said it five minutes ago: More eyes, better chances." You didn't want to sound annoyed. But maybe you did. Good thing your feelings weren't Connor's top priority.

"I see." is all he said.

You didn't think there were people in the house but with Connor by your side, you encouraged yourself and went inside. Just one android was inside. It wasn't Kara. This android was a male. And had a big scar on the left side of his face. _Poor thing._ you thought.

"We're looking for an AX400. Have you seen it?" Connor asked him.

"Ralph's seen nobody." He replied. He was a little stressed though. Maybe Kara and Alice are here somewhere?

"Don't be afraid, we're not gonna hurt you." You told him. You felt like you should calm him down. He's just scared. _I'd be scared too if someone did this to me._ "Who did this to you?" You asked Ralph as you made your way closer to him while Connor was checking the room behind the deviant.

"The visitors." He said quietly. "They're dangerous."

"Well, as I said before, we're not going to hurt you. We're just searching for someone." You reassured him. 

"It's crazy what humans can do to androids. No fucking wonder they run away." You said, looking at Connor who was going upstairs, but stopped walking up the steps as he heared your comment.

"They still don't need to kill their owners or rob stores, Y/N." he replied. Even though he was right, you didn't entirely liked what he said.

"What would you do if Hank abused you for no reason? Let him hurt you? Let him destroy you?" You asked him. You could already hear his typical reply in the back of your head. But this time? This time he just sighed and continued walking upstairs.

"Ralph, is anyone upstairs?" He asked the android who was in front of you.

"No." he looked up. "Nobody."

Connor walked down the steps and looked behind the stairs. When he saw that Kara was in there Ralph ran up to him and grabbed him from behind. "Run!Quick, Kara!" He shouted and let go of Connor.

"Go after them, Y/N!" Connor told you. And just like that, you started running towards your sister. From the corner of your eye you could see Hank approaching.

As you lost sign of Connor you told them to run to the train station and slowed down a bit. Your partner quickly reached you. He ran so fast you could barely keep up with him, but you had to. If you didn't he would catch Kara. You didn't want that to happen.

When the two of you reached a fence you had the chance to stop Connor. Kara and Alice were on the other side. _Are they gonna cross the highway? That's suicide!_ you thought. And you could see it on Connor's face, he wanted to chase them.

"What are you doing?" You asked, holding him back by the shoulders as he jumped so he could climb.

"I can't let them get away." He explained.

"But you'll die!" You told him. You didn't want him to get killed.

Hank arrived. Connor escaped you grip and started climbing again but he stepped back when Hank told him the same thing you did.

"She's right, you'll just get yourself killed! Do _not_ go after them Connor, that's an order!" He shouted at the android. With Hank trying to talk Connor out of it too, he didn't climb the fence. You were grateful that Hank got here in time. Without him maybe Connor would've chased them down.

The three of you watched as Kara and Alice make their way to the other side of the highway. It warmed your heart to see that Alice was doing okay, despite the near awful circumstances.

"Connor be a kind little android and wait by the car." Hank told the android. "I need to have a word with Y/N in private." Connor listened to Hank and started walking back while you stayed where you were.

"What?" You asked quietly, not taking your eyes off the road, and crossed your arms.

"Was that the girl you told me about?" He asked, looking at you. "Was that Alice?"

"Yeah." you nodded and sighed. "That's her. Isn't she goregeous?" you asked him as you turned you head to face him.

"She is. I can see you really love her." he smiled. But that smile quickly faded, and now he was the one who let out a sigh. "I had a son once. His name was Cole." he whispered the kid's name. "He was only six years old." He explained.

"I'm sorry..." You said. There was nothing more you could say.

"Don't be kid. It's not your fault." he told you, resting his hand on your shoulder as the two of you started to make your way back to his car. "It's just... Alice reminded me of Cole for some reason. But now I have you to take care of." he chukled.

"Trust me, you'll be begging to lose me one day, Hank." You laughed.

"Is that so?" He laughed too. It was nice. Seeing him smile.

"I can be a pain in the ass. At least that's what dad always told me." You told him with a hint of pain in your voice. You hated what he did, but now you got a second chance, and you were grateful for that.

"Well, you're not alone, Y/N." he replied. "Fowler regularly reminds me of that."

When you arrived at his car, you entered it and he drove back to his house.

To your new home.


End file.
